SecretClan Challenges
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: These are all my challenges for SecretClan.
1. Crushed by a Rock

This is SecretClan challenge #1!

**Title: **This is my Story

**Summary: **I didn't deserve to die, but I did. I died for something somone did long before my littermates and me we even born but I payed the price for it. I don't mind too much, At least I'm with familear cats now. I am Robinpaw of ThunderClan, and this is how I came to walk the starry skies with my warrior ansestors.

* * *

I should have been more careful. Maybe if I had been paying more attention to the rocky cliff and less attention to the mouse I was chasing I would have been alright, but I wasn't.

I was running, the wind in my fur. I couldn't hear the rumbling until it was right behind me.

The last thing I saw before the boulder crushed me was the sandy brown pelt of my mentor, Grassleap.

* * *

"It's past Sun high. They were born at moon high. Why haven't they opened their eyes yet?"

"Breezewind, They will open them when their ready."

"I suppose your right, Mistywing. It's just that Flamekit and Rosekit opened their eyes almost right away." Breezewind said.

"Well, no kit is as perfect as your two!"

"Whiteblaze, be nice." Mistywing purred.

"What did you name them?" Whiteblaze asked.

"Well, this white tom will be Ashkit. The ginger and white she-kit will be Brightkit and this ginger she-cat will be Robinkit." Mistywing mewed.

"Those are perfect names." Whiteblaze purred. I opened my eyes slowly. The sunlight stung my eyes at first, but they soon adjusted.

"Oh Whiteblaze look! Robinkit has opened her eyes!" I glanced the ginger she-cat in front of me. _That must be my mother. _ I glanced over at the white tom beside the she-cat. _And he must be my father._

"Whiteblaze, Robinkit has blue eyes like you." Mistywing purred.

"It looks as if Ashkit and Brightkit have opened their eyes as well." Whiteblaze mewed.

"Ashkit and Brightkit have amber eyes like me." Mistywing mewed.

"They are all beautiful." Whiteblaze purred. I looked at my father and then at my own pelt. _I look more like Mistywing than Whiteblaze. _

"Mistywing, can we go and meet the clan?" Brightkit asked.

"Please can we?" Ashkit begged.

"Yes, of course." Mistywing purred. She and Whiteblaze led us out into the clearing. Some cats stopped to smile at us, others just didn't even glance in our direction.

"Ashkit, Brightkit, Robinkit, welcome to ThunderClan."

"Mistywing, Whiteblaze. Are these your kits?" a black tom asked.

"Yes." Mistywing purred proudly.

"Kits, I am Rowanstar. I'm the Leader of ThunderClan." said the black tom.

"I'm Robinkit. This is Brightkit and Ashkit." I purred, flicking my tail towards my littermates.

"Robinkit we can introduce ourselves!" Ashkit growled.

"Welcome to the Clan." Rowanstar chuckled before padding away. He disappeared into a den.

"The camp is big! How many cats live here?" Ashkit asked.

"Lots. I'm sure you will meet them all." Whiteblaze purred. I couldn't help but notice a dusty brown tom glaring me and my littermates from a distance. I was about to ask who this cat was but I was interrupted.

"Mistywing! You had your kits!" a pale ginger she-cat mewed.

"Yes. Kits, this is Waterlily. She is my sister." Mistywing mewed.

"What are your names?" Waterlily asked.

"I'm Ashkit." Ashkit said quickly before I could answer for him.

"I'm Brightkit."

"And I'm Robinkit." I purred.

"It's great to have new kits in the Clan. Rosekit and Flamekit aren't going to be kits for much longer. They are practically six moons old." Waterlily said.

"Let all cats old enough their catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a Clan meeting!" Rowanstar called.

"Can we go to the meeting?" Brightkit asked.

"We're not old enough to catch our own prey." Ashkit cuffed her on the side of the head.

"As long as you're quiet I don't see a harm in it." Whiteblaze mewed. I sat down in front of my mother, my tiny tail wrapped around my paws.

"There is two kits who have reached their sixth moon. It is time they we're apprenticed. Flamekit, Rosekit please come forward." Rowanstar called. Two kits bounded over to him. _They are really big!_ I thought. _Will I be that big one day? _

"Flamekit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Firebreeze." A dark ginger she-cat padded forward.

"Firebreeze, you are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Flamepaw, I trust you will pass down all you know onto this apprentice." Robinkit watched as Firebreeze touched noses with the ginger tom before leading him away.

"Rosekit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Rosepaw. Your mentor will be Dustfeather." A sandy tom padded forward.

"Dustfeather, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Rosepaw. I trust you will pass down all you know onto this apprentice." Just as Firebreeze had done, Dustfeather touched noses with his new apprentice before leading her away.

"Mistywing has had her kits. We welcome Ashkit, Brightkit and Robinkit into ThunderClan!" Rowanstar purred.

"Flamepaw! Rosepaw! Ashkit! Brightkit! Robinkit!" The clan chanted. I noticed that the dusty brown tom was not cheering with the rest of the clan; he just sat there , glaring at me and my littermates once more.

* * *

"You will be known as Robinpaw! Your mentor will be Grassleap!" Rowanstar purred. A dusty brown tom padded forward. I noticed that his pelt was marked with battle scars in multiple area's. _I wonder if he's ever killed a cat. _I shook the thought out of my head. I touched noses with my mentor and padded away with him.

"Brightpaw! Robinpaw!" The clan chanted. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. My brother, Ashkit had died when green cough struck the camp. _He should be here with us, becoming apprentices. _

"What will we do today?" I asked.

"Nothing. Go and get some rest. You'll need for tomorrow." Grassleap growled before padding away. I nodded and padded into the apprentice den. There weren't that many apprentices in ThunderClan. Only Brackenpaw, Flamepaw, Rosepaw, Brightpaw and me. I vowed to make my Clan proud of me.

"Robinpaw! We made you and Brightpaw a nest." Brackenpaw purred.

"Thanks." I padded over to the bed of moss and fell asleep. I woke up in StarClan's forest.

"Welcome, Robinpaw." said a warm voice. I glanced around, but I could see no one.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Robinpaw, beware a cat who is closer than you think." a small tom stepped out of the Shadows.

"Ashkit!" I breathed.

"Robinpaw, you must be careful of those cats around you." He said seriously.

"Ashkit, what are you talking about?" I demanded. _He's starting to scare me. _

"Beware the cat with a dusty pelt. You are in danger when he is around you."Ashkit mewed.

"Ashkit what do you mean?" I asked, but my brother was fading away. I awoke back in the apprentice den. I closed my eyes once more, thinking about what my brother had told me.

* * *

"ShadowClan is attacking!" Flamepaw shouted. I woke up immediately, racing out of the apprentice den. I launched myself at the nearest ShadowClan cat. _Russetpaw. _I had seen this she-cat at gatherings. She was always bragging about how much of a great fighter she is. _Now it's time to see just how much of a fighter you really are. _I thought. She fell backwards, landing on top of me. I bit her ear as hard as I could. Russetpaw shrieked in pain. I slashed her muzzle. She tried to claw at me but she missed. I slashed at her paws, making her fall to the ground. I bite her throat, almost killing her. My ginger pelt was now dripping blood. _Her_ blood. I towered over her, her blood dripping from the side of my mouth.

"Please don't!" Russetpaw pleaded. I was about to reply when a powerful force knocked me off my paws. A ShadowClan tom was on top of me. _Nightcrow. _I rolled out from beneath the tom. I slashed at his hind leg, only just missing. Nightcrow jumped at me, pinning me to the ground. He bit into my ear. I couldn't hear my shriek over the battle cries of the other cats. Nightcrow was suddenly picked from me. I stared into the eyes of my father, Whiteblaze. His white pelt was matted and stained in blood.

"Be more careful." He growled before leaping at Nightcrow. I nodded before joining the battle once more. I fought with another ShadowClan apprentice, Weaslepaw. I didn't take long to send him screeching in pain.

"ShadowClan retreat!" Snakestar howled. The ShadowClan cats bolted out of the ThunderClan camp. _We've won. _I thought proudly. The ThunderClan cats began crowding around something. I wasn't sure what it was. I pushed my way through the cats until I was at the front. I saw what they we're crowding around, and I didn't like it either. _Why? Why her?_ I thought sadly. I didn't care that we won anymore. I would rather we have lost than this happen. _How could StarClan do this to me? _ I thought. She was all I had left and now she is gone. The clan gathered around the lifeless body of Brightpaw to mourn for her.

* * *

"Robinpaw! Wake up!" Rosepaw batted her on the head with her white paw.

"What?" I yawned.

"Grassleap is waiting for you." She scoffed. I raced out of the den immediately to meet my mentor.

"Took you long enough." Grassleap growled.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"We're hunting today. You can hunt by the Sky Oak. I'll hunt on the ShadowClan border." he said. I nodded. _We never actually hunt together. He always wants us to split up. It's like he doesn't like being around me. _

I raced out of the camp. I padded slowly in the direction of the sky oak. I lifted my muzzle and tasted the air. _Mouse. _I slowly crept forward. My ginger pelt kind of blended into the rocky cliff beside me. I ran; chasing the mouse, the wind in my fur. I couldn't hear the rumbling until it was right behind me. A giant boulder came rolling down, crushing me and my 's the last thing I saw before I awoke in StarClan. A black she-cat padded over to me.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" I said.

"Yes." She replied.

"What will Mistywing and Whiteblaze do now? All three of us are dead." I murmured, more to myself than to her.

"They will just have to move on, as many other cats have done before them." she replied.

"Will I get to see Brightpaw and Ashkit?" I asked hopefully. _At least I'll be with them. _

"Of course. But don't you want to know how you died?" the she-cat asked.

"I already know how I died. The rock tumbled down and fell on me. It was an accident." I said. _It was no cat's fault that I died. _

"If only." she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"You were killed by the warrior Grassleap. In revenge he made the rock tumble down and kill his own apprentice." She said.

"Grassleap? In revenge? What did I do to make him want to get revenge?" I ask.

"No what _you_ did. What your _mother_, Mistywing did." she said.

"I don't understand, what did Mistywing do to him?"

"She chose another cat over him. Grassleap loved her, but she chose Whiteblaze over him. He swore he would make her feel the he had felt. The only way he a chance to do so was through her kits." There was silence for a short time. It was as if she was waiting for me to say something.

"That's just sick." I said.

"Do you want to go back?" she asked suddenly.

"Back where?" I ask.

"To ThunderClan. To your home. Do you want to go back to the cCans?" She asked. I thought for a bit about her offer. _What about Ashkit and Brightpaw?_

"No." I said finally.

"Are you sure? I could send you back. You could fully live your life. You could become a warrior." She said.

"I'm sure." I said firmly. She nodded.

"Come, and I will take you to see your littermates." she said, leading me away. And that's all I remember. I walk the stars with my warrior ancestors now. I, am Robinpaw of ThunderClan and this is how I became to walk to the starry skies of StarClan with my brother and sister, Ashkit and Brightpaw.


	2. Friendship

This is SecretClan Challenge #2!

Title: I won't Hurt Her

Sumary: I won't hurt her. I don't care if its against the warrior code, I couldn't hurt her. She saved my life and now I am in her dept. I know there will be consequences if our friendship is revealed, but I don't care. Gorsestar can ban me for all I care, I won't harm my best friend.

* * *

I ran alongside my mate, Shadefur as we raced to the raging battle, Riverclan has invaded our territory. _Please let Yelloweyes not be at the battle_, I kept telling myself. But as I neared the battle I picked up her scent.

"Frostpelt be careful!" Shadefur hissed before leaping at one of the Riverclan cats. I nodded, before glancing around. I was searching for Yelloweyes. I spotted the white and black pelt of my daughter, Darkpaw. Darkpaw was pinned down by a golden she-cat. I leapt at the she-cat, slashing at her muzzle. I glanced around at Darkpaw, who had wriggled away. I knocked the golden she-cat off her paws. I pinned the she-cat to the ground, raising my paw to slash her once more; but I stopped. I stared into the golden she-cat's yellow eyes. _Yelloweyes. _Memories began flooding through me.

***Memory 1***

"From this day forward you will be known as Frostpaw! Your mentor will be Sorrelfern!" I glanced around spotting the black she-cat who was to be my mentor.

"Sorrelfern, you will mentor Frostpaw. Hazelmoss taught you loyalty and bravery. I trust you will teach Frostpaw all you know." I touched noses with my mentor before she lead me over to the other apprentices. I stared up at the sky, _Bluegrass? Are you proud of me?_ I wish my mother had been there; in the crowd watching me become an apprentice, but she wasn't. Neither was my father, for all I knew. I didn't even know who my father was, but I didn't care either. I just cared about Bluegrass, and Cloudkit, my brother. They are both in Starclan now. I remember playing with Shadekit in the clearing. Petalfrost, the medicine cat padded over to my mother. My brother had been really sick, he had green cough. Petalfrost had insisted that Cloudkit stay in the medicine cat den. My mother padded over to me and pulled me close. I saw my mother's friend, Deerfur carry my brother's body out of the medicine cat den, and that was when I understood what had happened. About a moon later, Bluegrass went hunting with her sister, Farrowtail. Farrowtail carried my mother's motionless body back to the camp. She said Bluegrass had been hit by a monster on Thunderpath chasing a squirrel, and now I was all alone.

"Frostpaw! Frostpaw!" The clan chanted my new name.

"Frostpaw come on! I'll take you on a border patrol." Sorrelfern mewed. I just nodded. _Cloudkit should be with me. _

"Congratulations on becoming an apprentice." a ginger tom, Bravepaw purred.

"Thanks." I mumbled, following my mentor.

"Bravepaw, Farrowtail and Grassleap are coming with us on the patrol." Sorrelfern said.

"Let's go then." Grassleap said. I followed the three warriors out of the camp, Bravepaw padded beside me.

"Where are we patrolling?" I ask him.

"The Riverclan border. They keep trying to steal our prey." He told me. I nodded. As we neared the border I caught sight of a Riverclan patrol on the other side of the river. I could see a black tom, a white she-cat and a small golden she-cat padding away.

***Memory 2***

"Frostpaw hurry up!" Sorrelfern growled.

"I'm coming!" I snapped. Sorrelfern, Fallowtail, Deerfur and me we're going to patrol the Riverclan border.

"Let's go before Shadekit and Adderkit become elders!" Deerfur mewed. I followed the three senior warriors through the Thunderclan territory.

"Frostpaw, what do you smell?" Sorrelfern asked when we reached Sunning Rocks.

"Riverclan, fish and mouse." I purred proudly. Sorrelfern didn't' even twitch her ears, she looked as if she never heard what I said.

"There must be a Riverclan patrol near by." Deerfur said.

"We'll just avoid them, we're not causing any trouble but we'll stay away to be safe." Fallowtail mewed. I padded over to the edge of the river, the current was flowing fast near the middle but by the edge it was running slow. I glanced into the water, I could see little fishes swimming around. I stuck my paw in the cold river, attempting to catch one.

"Frostpaw what do you think you're doing?" Sorrelfern snapped, startling me. My paws slipped from beneath me, I could feel the cold river soaking my fur. I coughed, spitting out water. I tried to swim to the shore but the current was too strong. Pain shot through my body as my head hit a rock. I felt someone grab me by the scruff. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

***Memory 3***

I thought I would join Cloudkit and Bluegrass, but I didn't wake up in Starclan. I awoke in a den; at first I thought it was Petalfrost's den, but it didn't smell the same. I opened my eyes to see two cats, one was a black tom, he was standing in front of me, the second was a golden she-cat, her yellow eyes widened once she saw I was awake, she stumbled to her paws.

"Hello, I am Puddletail, the Riverclan medicine cat." said the black tom.

"Hi!" the golden she-cat purred. "I'm Yellowpaw, I was the cat who pulled you out of the water. What's your name?" she asked.

"F-Frostpaw." I stuttered.

"Where are you from?" Puddletail asked.

"I'm from Thunderclan." I told them.

"Thunderclan? What was a Thunderclan cat doing in the river? Did you think you we're part Riverclan?" Yellowpaw laughed.

"Well, We'll send a patrol to take you back to your camp. Your clan mates must be frantic." Puddletail said; padding out of den, leaving me with Yellowpaw.

"You know, my mentor Shelltail said you would have caught that fish if your shadow wasn't over the fish." Yellowpaw said.

"You saw me?" I stared at her, embarrassed. _I didn't know Riverclan cats we're watching me!_

"Yeah. You know, I could teach you how fish." Yellowpaw offered.

"Isn't that against the warrior code?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Why would sharing hunting techniques be against the warrior code?" Yellowpaw insisted.

"I guess your right." I shrugged as Puddletail padded in. Behind the black tom was two she-cats.

"Come one, We'll take you back to your camp." said a cream-colored she-cat. She then turned to Yellowpaw. "You can come too."

"Thanks Shelltail!" Yellowpaw purred.

"Come on! Let's go!" the blue-gray she-cat beside Shelltail hissed. I stumbled to my paws and followed them out of the medicine cat den. I glanced around the Riverclan camp, cats we're staring at me. Two small kits stumbled over to Yellowpaw.

"Is she a prisoner?" a small ginger tom asked.

"She smells yucky." the pale ginger she-kit beside him scoffed.

"No, she isn't a prisoner. She's a Thunderclan apprentice, we're going to return her to her clan." Yellowpaw explained.

"What's your name?" said the small tom.

"Frostpaw." I smiled.

"Kits! Come over here! That's a Thunderclan cat!" a ginger she-cat hissed, wrapping her tail around them protectively.

"Don't mind Morningmist, she's just really protective over Rainkit and Stonekit." Yellowpaw said. I just nodded.

"Come on!" the blue-gray she-cat growled.

"Don't pay any attention to Mistywind, she hates all Thunderclan cats." Shelltail told me.

"Why does she hate Thunderclan cats?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Her sister died in a battle against your clan." Shelltail said as we stepped over the border line between our two territories. I opened my mouth to taste the familear scents of my territory. _I'm never leaving Thunderclan territory ever again!_ I scented a Thunderclan patrol. It wasn't long before Grassleap, Dapplefur and Bravepaw came into view. Bravepaw's eyes widened once he saw me.

"Frostpaw!" he padded over to me, nuzzling my head. My pelt grew red-hot.

"I see you have our missing apprentice." Grassleap growled.

"I fell into the river. A Riverclan patrol pulled me out." I told him.

"Why should we believe," Dapplefur silenced Grassleap with her tail.

"Thank you for rescuing Frostpaw. We'll take her from here." Dapplefur said.

"Your welcome." Shelltail dipped her head.

"Just keep your apprentices out of the river." Mistywind snapped. Shelltail and Mistywind began padding away.

"Thanks for pulling me out of the river." I told Yellowpaw.

"It was no problem." She shrugged.

"Yellowpaw let's go!" Mistywind hissed over her shoulder.

"Bye Frostpaw!" Yellowpaw said, padding towards the two Riverclan warriors.

"Goodbye Yellowpaw." I called after her, watching her pad away.

***Memory 4***

_"Meet me on the border at dawn."_

Yellowpaw had told me at the gathering. I slowly padded out of the apprentice den, careful not to wake Bravepaw, Lilypaw or Cinderpaw. I hid behind the elders den as Fallowtail and Grassleap padded by, talking to each other softly. I carefully stepped out from behind the den. I raced out of the camp before I was seen by the senior warriors. I sat on the Riverclan border, waiting. I caught sight of a golden she-cat out of the corner of my eye. _Yellowpaw!_

"You told me to meet you here, I'm here. What do you want?" I asked.

"I promised to teach you to fish, remember?" Yellowpaw mewed.

"I don't know." I sighed. _What will Dawnstar and Sorrelfern think if they catch me?_

"Oh come on! It's easy!" Yellowpaw insisted.

"Fine." I said finally. Yellowpaw's eyes gleamed.

"Great! Come over here!" Yellowpaw lead me to edge of the river.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked.

"Of course it is." Yellowpaw insisted.

"If you say so." I shrugged. She showed me how to do it.

"No Frostpaw! Not like that!" she hissed.

"Well sorry! I'm not a Riverclan cat!" I snapped back.

"Yellowpaw are you over there?" a white tom called.

"Frostpaw go! If Whitestripe catches you he'll have your tail off!" Yellowpaw pushed me back towards the forest. I ran as she told me too. I jumped into a bush before turning back to see Yellowpaw. The white warrior was now standing in front of her, I could sort of hear what they were saying.

"Yellowpaw what are you doing?" Whitestripe demanded.

"I was fishing for the clan!" Yellowpaw snapped. _She shouldn't speak to a warrior from her own clan like that. _

"Why do I scent Thunderclan?" Whitestripe narrowed his eyes.

"We're next to the Thunderclan border mouse-brain, or course you going to scent Thunderclan!" Yellowpaw retorted.

"Whatever, come back to camp. Minnowstar is going to hear about this." Whitestripe growled.

"You can tell Minnowstar whatever you want." Yellowpaw growled, following the white warrior. I watched as my friend padded away.

***Memory 5***

"I, Sunstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has worked hard to learn and train by your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior on her behalf." I took a deep breath, my eyes locked on my clan leader.

"Frostpaw, do you promise to up hold the warrior and to protect this clan even at the cost of your life?" He asked.

"I do." I said.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. From this day forward you will be known as Frostpelt! Starclan honors your bravery and your strength. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!" He purred. I licked his shoulder respectfully before padding away to join my friends, Bravetail and Cinderstrike. They had been made warriors two moons before. _Wait till Yelloweyes finds out I've become a full warrior! Now she doesn't have to brag about being a warrior!_ At the last gathering I had found out she had been given the warrior name, _Yelloweyes_.

"Frostpelt! Frostpelt!" The clan chanted. I glanced up at the blue sky. _Bluegrass? Cloudkit? Are you watching me? Cloudkit should be here standing beside me._

***Memory 6***

"Riverclan is invading!" Shadepaw, who had been made an apprentice seven moons before, howled. I bolted out of the warriors den. _My first battle!_ I glanced around the clearing as Riverclan cats began spreading out in the Thunderclan camp. I leapt at the first warrior in sight. It was a white tom. _Whitestripe!_ He slashed my side. I winced in pain. He pinned me to the ground. I struggled to get him off me but he was too strong. I locked my eyes on his, my heart pounded. For an instant, I saw Cloudkit in his eyes. I felt a jolt of pain as he dug his claws into my flank. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to attack me again. I could feel him being lifted off of me. I glanced at Bravetail who was now wrestling with the white warrior. _No, it wasn't Cloudkit that I saw in his eyes. It had to be someone else. Maybe a Riverclan kit I saw when I was in their camp. _I leapt at the Riverclan cat next to me.

"Frostpaw?" Yelloweyes narrowed her eyes.

"It's Frost_pelt_ now." I spat. _She's the enemy now, I can't break the warrior code. _

"I don't want to hurt you." Yelloweyes hissed quietly.

"I don't want to hurt you either." I sighed, sheathing my claws. Yelloweyes nodded before jumping into a crowd of cats. I turned around and spotted a golden and gray Riverclan tom trying to break into the nursery. I leaped at him, claws unsheathed. He didn't notice me until I had him pinned on the ground. I bite in his down into his ear. He screeched in pain. He tried to rake my stomach with his back paws but I leaped out of the way. I slashed at his paws, he tumbled to the ground. His golden and gray pelt was matted in blood, his and mine. I towered over him. I bit down into his flank. He screamed in pain.

"Riverclan retreat!" Minnowstar howled.

"Stonestep!" Yelloweyes howled. Yelloweyes ran over with another golden she-cat.

"Hailfern help me carry him back to camp!" Yelloweyes ordered.

"Yelloweyes, I can help her carry him." a black she-cat insisted. Yelloweyes nodded. She spun around to face me.

"Frostpelt I can't forgive you for this." she hissed.

"Yelloweyes-"

"He's my brother. He might die because of you. I can't forgive you." She growled before helping her clan mates carry him out of the Thunderclan camp. _I hope Stonestep lives, I know how it feels to lose a brother. _

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Sunstar called. Most cats we're already in the clearing.

"You have fought well in battle. Riverclan did not win today!" The clan cheered.

"Petalfrost will tend to those who are wounded." Sunstar leapt down from the high rock.

"I saw what you did in the battle." Farrowtail hissed in my ear.

"What are you talking about?" I stared at her.

"I saw you let that golden Riverclan she-cat go with out a scratch." she hissed before padding away. _I couldn't hurt my best friend. _

***Memory 7***

"Congratulations Frostpelt." Bravetail mewed. I could tell he was hurt that I had chosen Shadefur as my mate over him. I looked down at my three beautiful kits. Shadefur and I had named the white and black she-kit, Darkkit. The white tom Cloudkit and the white and gray tom Stonekit. There had been a fourth kit; a gray she-kit, Wolfkit. But Wolfkit hadn't made it, she died. It didn't bother me too much because I knew Bluegrass and Cloudkit would take care of her in Starclan. Cloudkit would be like a big brother to her. I pulled my three kits closer to me. _I'll protect you, I won't let anything bad happen to you. _I thought of Yelloweyes, it had been six moons. Stonestep had died of the wounds I gave him, she hasn't forgiven me. She wouldn't speak to me at gatherings. I don't care anymore, I have three kits to care for now. But I still miss her, I wish we were friends once more.

***Battle with Riverclan***

"Frostpelt." Yelloweyes growled, unsheathing her claws.

"Yelloweyes, I don't want to hurt you."

"You've already hurt me. You killed my brother." She spat, slashing at me but I moved out-of-the-way.

"Yelloweyes, please! I beg your forgiveness." I pleaded.

"We can't be friends, it's against the warrior code!" she snapped, slashing at me once more, this time she got a bit of my white pelt.

"Like you care about the warrior code!" I retorted.

"That was moons ago!" she hissed, remembering when she taught me to fish. "I was a stupid apprentice then, I'm a Riverclan warrior now. I'm loyal to my clan, no one else." She growled, leaping at me. I jumped to the side.

"Yelloweyes, I know how you feel." I said.

"How could you possibly know the pain I'm feeling?" She spat.

"I lost my brother, Cloudkit when we were only kits. He died of green cough." I told her.

"I didn't know you had a brother." she murmured.

"That's because I don't like to talk about him, or my mother Bluegrass. She died a moon after Cloudkit." I said.

"At least your father is still alive." she smiled.

"I never knew my father." I mewed. "Wait, what did you mean by, 'At least your father is still alive?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Riverclan retreat!" Minnowstar howled.

"I have to go." She brushed against my pelt. "Meet me at our old meeting place." she murmured so only I could hear her.

"Frostpelt!" Stonepaw called. I turned to see my two sons racing towards me.

"Did you see how well we fought?" Cloudpaw asked.

"We fought like real warriors!" Stonepaw purred.

"You sure did." Shadefur purred. Darkpaw sat beside him.

"We won't be warriors for a long time though." Darkpaw said.

"Darkpaw you fought like a warrior too." I mewed.

"I could have beaten that Riverclan she-cat by myself. I didn't need you help." She spat before stalking away.

"She won't stay angry for long." Stonepaw mewed. Cloudpaw nodded.

"Well come on, let's go back to camp." Shadefur mewed.

"I'll catch up, I'm going to do a bit of hunting. All I have is a few scratches." I said.

"I'll hunt with you." Shadefur offered.

"That's alright, I kind of wanted to hunt alone." I said.

"Alright, I'll see see back at the camp." I watched as Shadefur nudged our two sons towards the camp. I padded along the border and waited by the river. I glanced into the river, there were some fish swimming around. I stuck my paw into the water and pulled one out with a trick Yelloweyes taught me.

"I see you're still a brilliant fisher." Yelloweyes purred.

"What did you need to tell me?" I ask.

"Well, when I first saw you, I thought you looked familear but I wasn't sure where I had seen you before. I realised it wasn't _you_ that I saw when I looked at you, it was someone else." Yelloweyes said.

"Well yeah, you've probably seen my mother at gatherings at something." I scoffed.

"No, it was someone in my clan!" Yelloweyes insisted.

"Who?"

"Whitestripe." she said.

"No, I know what your trying to say. Whitestripe is not my father." I shook my head.

"If Whitestripe isn't your father than who is?" Yelloweyes asked. "Who is your father?" she repeated.

"I don't know but I'm not half-clan!" I hissed. I knew what she was saying made sense, I _did _kind of look like him. It would explain why I saw Cloudkit in his eyes all those moons ago when Riverclan attacked. "How can you be sure?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I was arguing with him. It was just him and me by the river. He _knows_ about how we used to meet. He told me to stop, and that Thunderclan cats couldn't be trusted. I told him he wouldn't know because he's never actually hung out with a Thunderclan cat. He said I was wrong. He told me he once loved a Thunderclan she-cat. She loved him too, she had his kits. He only ever met them once when she brought them to the border. He said she came to him one night and told him they were dead. After that at the next gathering he found out she was dead. He never trusted another Thunderclan cat again." Yelloweyes finished.

"That doesn't mean he's my father!"

"What else could it mean?" Yelloweyes hissed.

"So what if he was my father anyways? What good would it be for him to know? For me to know?" I snapped.

"Doesn't it feel good just know that he's alive?" Yelloweyes mewed.

"No, it doesn't." I growled.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm half-clan!" I spat.

"I knew there was something not right about you." Sorrelfern jumped out of the bush.

"Traitor!" Farrowtail, who was beside Sorrelfern, hissed.

"What will Sunstar say when he finds this Riverclan cat on our territory?" Sorrelfern snickered.

"Leave Yelloweyes out of this." I growled.

"No, You and this trespasser will come back to our camp. Sunstar will make his decision there." Farrowtail shoved me and Yelloweyes roughly. I padded with Yelloweyes by my side to our camp. Cats began staring at Yelloweyes as Farrowtail and Sorrelfern shoved her along. Stonepaw and Cloudpaw padded over.

"Stay away from the traitor!" Farrowtail snapped at them. I wanted to claw her ears off. _Don't tell my sons what to do!_

"Our mother?" Stonepaw asked.

"A traitor?" Cloudpaw repeated. Farrowtail ignored them. Sorrelfern padded out of the leaders den with Sunstar at her side. She had a smirk on her face.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Cats began gathering, wondering what was going on. I spotted Shadefur, Darkpaw, Stonepaw and Cloudpaw in the front row.

"Sorrelfern will tell you what she found." Sunstar took a step back. Sorrelfern stepped forward.

"Farrowtail and I caught Frostpelt sneaking off. We followed her and what did we find? She was spilling out all of our clan secrets to this Riverclan she-cat." Shocked cried burst out from the clan.

"I wasn't telling her our clan's secrets!" I protested. Farrowtail silenced me with her tail. When the clan quieted down Sorrelfern continued.

"It's a shame to say that my own apprentice turned out to be a traitor. Not only that, but we have find out the mystery about who fathered her." Sorrelfern continued.

"Who my father is doesn't concern the clan." I growled.

"Her father, is Whitestripe of Riverclan!" Sorrelfern announced.

"Whitestripe?"

"Riverclan?"

"How do we know Frostpelt is loyal to Thunderclan? She's proved that she has some loyalty to Riverclan. I've watched her in every battle and not once has she ever layed a claw on this she-cat." Sorrelfern flicked her tail towards Yelloweyes.

"How will we prove her loyalty?" Farrowtail asked. Murmurs began filling the clan.

"Silence!" Sunstar shouted. The clan was dead silent in moments. Even the kits we're quiet.

"Frostpelt, what you have done is unacceptable and you must be punished. There is only one way you can prove your still loyal to this clan." Sunstar said.

"And what's that?" I asked hopefully. _I'll prove I'm still loyal to Thunderclan. _

"You will attack this warrior." Sunstar said, flicking his tail towards Yelloweyes.

"I will not. I'm sorry Sunstar but I can't." I said, looking into Yelloweyes's bright yellow eyes.

"Then you are banished from Thunderclan. You will be punished if found on our territory, get out." Sunstar hissed. I nodded cooly. I stopped in front of Darkpaw, Stonepaw, Cloudpaw and Shadefur.

"I don't want you to go!" Cloudpaw wailed.

"Stay!" Stonepaw mewed.

"I can't stay, you heard what Sunstar said." I sighed.

"Is it true, what Sorrelfern and Farrowtail said? Did you really do those things?" Darkpaw asked.

"Yes. No. Some of them, yes. Not all of them. Yes, it's true I've never layed a claw on Yelloweyes. No it's not true I told her our clan's secrets. I've never spilled anything about our clan." I told them. Darkpaw nodded.

"But why? Why did you go and meet her?" Shadefur asked.

"I've been meeting up with her for a while. Ever since I was an apprentice. She saved my life once, I could never hurt her." I told them.

"We'll miss you." Stonepaw mewed.

"I love you. Grow up to be loyal, Thunderclan warriors." I purred. I nuzzled Shadefur's neck.

"I'll always love you." I mewed before out of the camp, Yelloweyes by my side.

"Why? Why didn't you just attack me? You could still be back there if you had just attacked me." Yelloweyes asked.

"Because, I could never hurt my best friend." I purred. _Bluegrass, Cloudkit, I know I made the right choice. _


	3. Literally Frozen

This is SecretClan challenge #3!

**Title:** I Hate Her

**Sumary:** I hate _her_. She may be my sister but I hate her. After all, it's her fault I died. Everything is her fault. It's her fault my father hates my brother and me, and her fault my brother left the clan. It's her fault my mother died as well. I blame her for everything that's happened, but that's only because of what she did to me. My name is Hawkpaw, and this is why I blame _her_ for everything.

* * *

"Hawkkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Fernstripe." A cream-colored she-cat padded over to me.

"Fernstripe, You are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Hawkpaw. I trust you will pass down your great skills onto her." I touched noses with my mentor. I padded beside him until I reached my mother.

"I'm an apprentice now!" I purred, but my mother paid no attention to me. She was watching my brother instead.

"Crowkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Crowpaw. Your mentor will be Moondapple."

"Moondapple, you are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Crowpaw, I trust you will pass down all you know onto him." My brother touched noses with his mentor before padding over to us. I watched as another kit was becoming an apprentice as well, Nightkit. We have the same father, so she is my sister. We have different mother's though. Mine, Willowleaf and hers Hazeldawn. Our father, Barkclaw chose her mother over mine. He hates Crowpaw and me. He only loves Nightkit. I don't really care, I've never liked Nightkit.

"From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Stoneheart." I narrowed my eyes. _That's who I was hoping my mentor would be! She always gets everything I want. _

"Stoneheart you are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Nightpaw, I trust you will pass down all you know onto her." I watched in envy as my half-sister touched noses her mentor.

"Go and meet your new den mates." My mother, Willowleaf nudged Crowpaw and me towards our new den. Nightpaw caught up with us. I padded beside my brother as we entered the den. It was much bigger than the nursery. Runningpaw, Blazepaw and Kestrelpaw were inside the apprentice den.

"Hi! I guess you get to share a den with us now." Blazepaw purred.

"Come on! We made you guys nests." Runningpaw purred. I followed Runningpaw over to where they had made three beds of moss.

"Nightpaw, I made your nest right here next to mine." Runningpaw purred.

"Thanks" Nightpaw said, smirking at me. My gray fur stood up in jealousy. _Nightpaw knows that I like Runningpaw! _

"Here Hawkpaw, this is where your nest is." Blazepaw nudged me to a nest in between his and Crowpaw's.

"Thanks." I mumbled, glancing over at Runningpaw, who was mooning over Nightpaw.

"I uh...I have to go see if my mentor needs me." Blazepaw mewed.

"Bye." I mewed.

"We had better get some rest for training tomorrow." Crowpaw said. I nodded before curling up in my bed of moss and falling asleep.

* * *

"Hawkpaw wake up!" Crowpaw nudged me awake.

"Where's Willowleaf?" I mumbled, still half asleep. Crowpaw just rolled his eyes at me.

"We're apprentices now, mouse-brain! Willowleaf is in the warriors den now. Come on! We're going to miss our first day of training!" Crowpaw hissed. I yawned and began getting up slowly.

"Come on Hawkpaw! You're so slow! Nightpaw is already out training!" Crowpaw retorted.

"I'm up let's go!" I bolted out of the den. Fernstripe and Moondapple were waiting for us by the fresh kill pile.

"Took you long enough." Fernstripe purred.

"You'd think they we're waiting for Windclan's newest kits to become elders!" Moondapple laughed. Hawkpaw rolled her eyes.

"What are we doing today?" Crowpaw asked.

"We're going to patrol the Thunderclan border." Moondapple said once she and Fernstripe had stopped laughing.

"Let's go then!" Crowpaw said excitedly. _It's just a border patrol, there's nothing fun about that. Nightpaw probably got to do some hunting._

"Hawkpaw, what do you smell?" Fernstripe asked.

"Mouse, and what I'm guessing is Thunderclan." I mewed.

"That's right. There's a patrol near by." Moondapple mewed. We padded along the border till we came across three cats, two large toms and one small she-cat.

"Hello Brackentail. How are you doing Larkstripe?" Moondapple asked to two toms.

"We're fine thanks. Just taking my apprentice Honeypaw on a border patrol." Brackentail replied.

"Well that's good. This is my new apprentice, Hawkpaw and Moondapple's new apprentice Crowpaw. It's their first time out of the camp." Fernstripe flicked his tail towards Crowpaw and me.

"Well, it's great that you have apprentices now." Larkstripe purred.

"Fernstripe!" Nightpaw dashed over to us.

"Yes?" Fernstripe asked.

"Shouldn't you be on a hunting patrol with Stoneheart and Willowleaf?" Moondapple narrowed her eyes. My pelt bristled in anger. _Why does she get to go on a patrol with my mother!_

"That's what this is about. Stoneheart, Willowleaf and me stumbled across a fox den. The fox attacked us." Nightpaw panted.

"We need to help them!" Crowpaw's eyes flashed in alarm.

"Do you need our help?" Larkstripe asked.

"Windclan doesn't need Thunderclan's help!" Nightpaw hissed.

"Nightpaw! Don't be so rude!" Moondapple hissed.

"If you would like, then yes. You may come with us." Fernstripe mewed. Brackentail nodded and stepped over the border. I glanced over at Honeypaw, who hesitated before stepping over the border line.

"Nightpaw, take us to the foxes den." Moondapple mewed. Nightpaw nodded and began racing through the trees. We followed her until I could scent my mother. There was something else I could smell, blood.

"Stoneheart! Willowleaf!" Moondapple gasped. Willowleaf's gray pelt was stained and matted in blood. Stoneheart's white was stained and matted in scarlet as well. Both we're lying on the ground. There was just one difference between the two cats; Stoneheart was still breathing, Willowleaf wasn't. I ran over to my mother and nudged her. She didn't even twitch.

"Nightpaw, Crowpaw I'm sorry. Your mother hunts in Starclan now." Fernstripe said sadly.

"Stoneheart, can you still walk?" Brackentail asked.

"Fox...Barkclaw..." Stoneheart coughed, spitting red blood onto the dirt. _Barkclaw! Did he do this to my mother?_

"Barkclaw didn't kill Willowleaf if that's what you think. My father isn't a murderer." Nightpaw growled, reading my mind.

"I didn't think he did. I know _my _father isn't a murderer." I snapped. Nightpaw just hissed quietly but I don't care. Barkclaw padded over, his pelt was matted in blood as well.

"Thunderclan! What are these three Thunderclan cats doing on our territory?" Barkclaw growled.

"They came to help us chase off the fox." Fernstripe mewed. Brackentail, Larkstripe and Honeypaw remained silent.

"Well then they can go back to their own territory. I've chased off the fox already. Windclan doesn't need help from traitors." Barkclaw growled.

"I don't regret my choice to leave Windclan. I chose to stay loyal to my kits and that's what I'm doing." Brackentail said calmly.

"You had better go." Moondapple mewed.

"I'll see you at gatherings." Brackentail nuzzled Moondapple's head before padding away with Larkstripe and Honeypaw.

"We'll escort them to the border." Fernstripe mewed, flicking his tail for Moondapple, Crowpaw and me to follow him.

"So Brackentail, how are Flarekit and Flamekit doing?" Moondapple asked.

"They're Flarepaw and Flamepaw now. They've become apprentices. Lionpelt and Hollyblaze are their mentors." Brackentail purred.

"That's great! That means I'll see them at gatherings." Moondapple mewed.

"Good bye, We'll miss you." Fernstripe mewed once we reached the Thunderclan border.

"I'll miss you too. I'll see you at the next gathering!" Brackentail purred, padding deeper into his territory.

"Fernstripe, since when were you so close to a Thunderclan cat?" Crowpaw asked.

"Well, Brackentail is mine and Moondapple's brother." Fernstripe said. Crowpaw just nodded.

"Come on, let's get back to the clan." Moondapple mewed. Once we arrived back at camp the whole clan was in the clearing. Wilowleaf's body lay in the center.

"Willowleaf was a fine warrior. She was always helping the rest of the clan. She was a very energetic apprentice and a noble warrior. She hunts with our warrior ancestors now." Gorsestar mewed sadly. The rest of the clan were quiet. I couldn't stand watching my mother's body, motionless and coveredin blood. I ran into the apprentice den and closed my eyes shut, hoping it was all just a dream. That I would wake up and Willowleaf would be safely sleeping in the warriors den, but it wasn't a dream. And Willowleaf wasn't safe in the warriors den; she was in the middle of the clearing, the Clan mourning for her death.

"What?!" I gasped. It had been three moons since my mother's death. Crowpaw wasn't taking it so well.

"I can't stand being in the clan anymore." Crowpaw mewed.

"Crowpaw please! You can't leave me. You're all I have left now that Willowleaf is dead." I pleaded.

"That's not true. You have Barkclaw and Nightpaw." Crowpaw scoffed.

"I hate Barkclaw and Nightpaw! You know that!" I growled.

"Hawkpaw I'm sorry. I just can't stand being in Windclan, or any clan for that matter. The clan life just isn't for me." Crowpaw sighed.

"What will you do?" I ask.

"I don't know. Probably find some twolegs. Or just find a group of rogues." Crowpaw shrugged.

"Please stay! Crowpaw think about this before you make a decision!" I begged my brother. With him gone I'll have nothing.

"I have thought about it. I can't stay Hawkpaw, I'm sorry." Crowpaw nuzzled my head before padding away in the direction of the twoleg dens. I knew, at that moment, that this would be the last time I ever saw my brother.

"Hawkpaw hurry up!" Barkclaw hissed. I had to go on a border patrol, just me and Barkclaw. Gorsestar had made the order so neither of us could refuse. It was obvious both Barkclaw and me weren't enjoying it.

"Sorry if I'm not perfect like Nightpaw for you!" I hissed back.

"What's my daughter got to do with this?" Barkclaw growled.

"Don't forget I'm your daughter too." I snapped.

"You're not my daughter. I hate you, I hated your mother and I hated your brother too. You and Crowpaw are not my kits." Barkclaw hissed. I padded back into camp in anger. _Why does he hate me? What did me and Crowpaw ever do to him? _

"I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work." Nightpaw growled at me.

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"You're trying to steal my father away because you don't have one." Nightpaw spat.

"I do so have a father, he just won't admit that Crowpaw and me are his kits." I spat back.

"You aren't my sister." Nightpaw growled.

"I wish I wasn't your sister." I spat. I padded out of camp, away from my clan mates. I padded down by the river that flowed in our territory. It was leaf-bare so the water was freezing cold. Fernstripe warned me not to fall in because I would for sure freeze to death. I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned to see the dark gray pelt of Nightpaw.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"You gone. Just like your mother and brother, I want you gone." Nightpaw hissed.

"Well, I'm not leaving." I said firmly.

"Then I guess I'll have to make you. Just I had to make Willowleaf and Crowpaw." Nightpaw smirked.

"What do you mean?" I hissed.

"Well, of course I had some help from our father." Nightpaw laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Well, did you seriously believe that made up story of a fox attacking Stoneheart and Willowleaf?" Nightpaw asked. When I didn't answer she continued. "Barkclaw and me attacked Willowleaf and Stoneheart. Stoneheart was confused so when Barkclaw told him a fox had attacked us he believed us. No one bothered to check to fur under Willowleaf's claws." Nightpaw snickered.

"So you killed my mother, how did you make Crowpaw leave? He chose to leave the clan." I said, trying to keep calm.

"Well, I followed him. When he was alone I attacked. It was fun to hear him squeal under my claws. I wish you had been there to witness it. I told him that if he didn't leave I would kill you. He didn't want that so he left. Too bad I'm going too bad I'm going to break my promise." She snickered.

"Gorsestar is going to hear about this, he's going to know you killed my mother." I promised her.

"I don't think he will." She smiled, leaping at me. I screeched in pain as her claws dug into my fur. I felt her claws release just moments before my gray fur hit the freezing cold water. I coughed up the icy cold water. I didn't know how to swim and no one was around to save me. My body sunk to the bottom of the river. My paws touched the sandy bottom but I was too weak.

I couldn't move, I couldn't breath. I was frozen, literally frozen in ice. I'd suffer through cold, and my heart and organs would turn stone. I knew, I would die. I would die hating Nightpaw. I would die hating her and what she did me.


	4. Forbidden

This is SecretClan Challenge #4!

**Title:** I'll do Anything

**Sumary:** "Our love is forbidden." I sighed. I couldn't help noticing how his pelt glistened in the moon light. "I don't care. I can't stop seeing you, I love you too much." He murmured nuzzling my head. "But what if we get caught?" I ask anxiously. "I don't care, as long as I'm with you nothing matters."

* * *

"Foxpaw come on! It's time for the gathering!" My sister, Ashpaw mewed.

"I'm coming!" I dashed out of the apprentice den. I could see Firekit and Tawnykit playing in the clearing. Rockpaw, Shrewpaw and Rabbitpaw ran over to greet us.

"Are you two coming to the gathering?" Rockpaw asked.

"Yes, are you?" Ashpaw asked.

"Rabbitpaw and me are. Shrewpaw has to stay in the camp." Rockpaw mewed.

"Are you upset that you have to stay in the camp?" I asked Shrewpaw.

"No. Not at all. Not every apprentice gets to go to gatherings. I'll probably get to go next time." Shrewpaw shrugged.

"How many apprentices have you met from the other clans?" Ashpaw asked.

"Quite a few. One apprentice who's really cool is Boltpaw. He's a Riverclan apprentice. He showed me how fast he could catch a fish once!" Rabbitpaw exclaimed.

"Boltpaw can't be your friend, he's from Riverclan, our greatest rival. They're always stealing our prey. Jaypaw from Thunderclan is pretty cool. She told me she's climbed almost to the top of the sky oak!" Shrewpaw purred. Rabbitpaw rolled his eyes.

"You're just saying that because you like Jaypaw. She's from another clan, she can't be your mate." Rockpaw said seriously.

"I don't like Jaypaw!" Shrewpaw hissed.

"So, would you like me to introduce you to the other apprentices?" Rockpaw asked.

"We can introduce our selves. We don't need to be shown around." Ashpaw snapped at him.

"Alright." He mewed and padded over to his mentor, Rabbitpaw at his side.

"Ashpaw that was mean! You probably hurt Rockpaw's feelings." I hissed, batting my sister with my paw playfully.

"Do you think I care if I hurt his feelings? He didn't even care. If it had been you who had said that then he would be upset." Ashpaw mewed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You haven't noticed? Come on Foxpaw! Almost everyone in the clan knows that Rockpaw has been padding after you ever since we became apprentices. I'm surprised you didn't know." Ashpaw laughed at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think it's time to go to the gathering." My calico pelt grew red-hot. I padded over to my father, Runningblaze. He was talking to my mentor, Blazeheart.

"Let's go!" Barkstar mewed. I padded alongside my mentor.

"Be careful at the gathering." he mewed.

"I thought gatherings we're a time for peace." I mewed.

"They are. But the warriors from other clans might try to trick you into telling them secrets about our clan. Especially since it's your first gathering, they'll ee it as a weakness. It would be better to just talk to the other apprentices. I'd advise you not to get too close to any cat from the another clan. You will one day face them in battle." Blazeheart said seriously. I nodded. _Why would I want to be friends with a bunch of Shadowclan, Thunderclan and Riverclan cats?! _

"Foxpaw we're here!" Ashpaw mewed excitedly. I carefully shifted my paws along the slippery log. Rabbitpaw explained that many moons ago this log fell onto a Windclan warrior who had betrayed his clan leader. None of the clans elders we're even born when it happened. Ever since then it was used as a bridge to cross the water and onto the small island where gatherings we're held. Just as I was about to jump off the log my paws slipped from under me. Shivers went down my spine as I hit the freezing cold water. I felt a small pain as jaws grabbed hold of me by my scuff. The jaws released me as soon as I could feel the sand underneath my paws. I turned to thank Blazeheart but instead I stared into the blue eyes of a pale ginger tabby tom. He smelled like fish so I'm guessing he's from Riverclan. _He's too small to be a warrior. He must be an apprentice. _

''Can't Windclan keep their apprentices out of the river?" A gray Riverclan tom standing next to him hissed.

"It's her first gathering. It's not her fault she slipped." Rockpaw growled, coming to my defense. Ashpaw nudged me gently.

"Just make sure no more Windclan cats fall into the water." he scoffed before padding away. The small pale ginger tom padded away with him.

"Come on Foxpaw, it wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anybody" Ashpaw mewed.

"But it happened to me. I made a fool out of myself at my first gathering! And what's worse, a Riverclan tom saved me. Our rivals! How embarrassing!" I sighed.

"It's all right Foxpaw. It's not that big of a deal. Only Riverclan and Windclan cats saw that you fell into the river. Shadowclan and Thunderclan aren't even here yet." Ashpaw mewed.

"It might not be a big deal to you but it is to me. And Riverclan seeing that is worse than Thunderclan and Shadowclan seeing that! Riverclan is our biggest rivals and I embarrassed myself in front of them." I exclaimed.

"Whatever, _Grumpy_paw. Thunderclan just got here and I want to go meet some of their apprentices." Ashpaw hissed before padding away. I started after her but Rockpaw called my name.

"Foxpaw! Come here!" Rockpaw purred. I padded over to him instead. _I'll give Ashpaw some time to cool off. _

"Foxpaw this is Boltpaw. He's a Riverclan apprentice." Rockpaw mewed, flicking his tail towards the pale ginger tom sitting next to him.

"Hey! Your that she-cat I had to pull out of the water. Did ya think you we're a fish?" Boltpaw laughed.

"You didn't _have_ to pull me out of the water! I could have gotten out without any help!" I snapped at him.

"You clearly didn't need any help." He smirked.

"Hey don't laugh at Foxpaw. It's her first gathering." Rabbitpaw explained.

"No it's cool. You know, I fell into the river once when I was a kit. My father had to save me." Boltpaw laughed.

"Who's your father?" Rabbitpaw asked.

"His name was Stonefeather. He was great warrior. You know, The great Stormfur is my kin." He purred proudly.

"Wait, you said your father _was_ a great warrior. Did he die?" Rabbitpaw asked.

"No. He ain't dead. He's joined the elders den. He lost his hearing when I was just made an apprentice." Boltpaw told us.

"Do you have any littermates?" I couldn't help asking him.

"Yeah, I have a brother, Stormpaw. He was named after Stormfur. I had a sister too, Mistypaw but she was taken away by twolegs." Boltpaw said sadly.

"Boltpaw, you said that Stormfur was your kin. Who _was_ Stormfur?" I asked.

"Hey guys!" a blue-gray she-cat padded over to us.

"Hi Jaypaw!" Boltpaw purred.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jaypaw asked.

"Just things." Rabbitpaw shrugged.

"Foxpaw, you seriously don't know who Stormfur was?" Boltpaw's eyes widened.

"No." I shook my head.

"Have you heard of Graystripe?" Boltpaw asked.

"I have! Graystripe was a Thunderclan cat. He was the great Firestar's best friend. Many moons ago when the clans still lived in the old forest, Graystripe was captured by twolegs. Firestar waited as long as he could but his friend didn't return. Soon, the clans had to leave the forest. Firestar was heart-broken that he had to leave his best friend behind but he had no choice but to lead his clan to safety. They eventually found the lake. They settled here and marked the territories. Many moons later, two intruders came to this island and disrupted a gathering. Firestar recognised one of the two cats as his best friend. Graystripe had returned home to the clans. It wasmy favorite story as a kit. My brother Sparrowpaw and me would always get them to tell it to us." Jaypaw purred.

"Wow. Who was the other cat?" Rabbitpaw asked.

"She was Graystripe's new mate. She was a kittypet." Jaypaw mewed.

"What does this have to do with Stormfur?" I asked.

"Stormfur was Graystripe's son." Boltpaw purred proudly.

"Wait, if Graystripe was a Thunderclan cat then how are you his kin?" Rockpaw narrowed his eyes.

"Graystripe broke the warrior code." a gray tom said before Boltpaw could reply. He was bigger than Boltpaw, but they kind of looked alike. _That's the gray tom who was with him before. _

"He fell in love with a Riverclan she-cat, Silverstream. They had two kits, Featherkit and Stormkit." Boltpaw said.

"Little brother, don't matter which way you put it, still means the same thing. Graystripe broke the warrior code." the gray tom snickered.

"Stormpaw, I have a name." Boltpaw growled at his brother.

"The gathering is starting." Blazeheart said. Rabbitpaw, Rockpaw and me padded over to the Windclan cats. Rockpaw sat so close to me our pelts were brushing. Ashpaw kept shooting me glances that made my pelt grow red hot. _I don't like Rockpaw like that! He's just my friend!_ I couldn't help glancing over at Boltpaw. His pale ginger pelt glistened in the moonlight. He turned his head in my direction. I quickly snapped my head forward so he couldn't see that I was staring at him.

"Thunderclan have new warriors, Flametail and Flareblaze!" I could see two Windclan cats glowing in pride, Moondapple and Fernstripe. Flametail and Flareblaze's father, Brackenpelt is their brother. He left Windclan to join his mate and kits. We've lost a lot of Windclan cats. First it was Brackenpelt, then it was Willowleaf who died from a fox attack. Soon after Willowleaf's son, Crowpaw left the clan. Not long after that, Crowpaw's sister, Hawkpaw fell into the river. We lost the clan deputy, Stormheart just few sunrises later. Barkclaw became our deputy. Then Gorsestar died, making Barkstar leader. My father says not to trust Barkstar, or his daughter, Nightcloud. He says they're always up to something.

"Flametail! Flareblaze!" The clans chanted.

"Shadowclan's prey is running well." Darkstar dipped his head.

"Riverclan's prey is well also." Pebblestar mewed.

"Windclan have two new apprentices with us today. Ashpaw and Foxpaw!" Barkstar purred. I sat up straight. I got glances from different cats.

"Ashpaw! Foxpaw!" The clans chanted.

"Also, our patrols have caught Riverclan scent on our territory. There have also been remains of rabbit scattered across out territory. Each with Riverclan scent. Care to explain that to us, Pebblestar?" Barkstar challenged.

"Fox-dung!"

"What?"

"We haven't stolen any prey!" The Riverclan warriors protested.

"Why would we want a bunch of scrawny rabbits?" Boltpaw spat.

"Riverclan are innocent! We have not stolen prey from Windclan!" Pebblestar hissed.

"You won't continue to do so. Any Riverclan warrior or apprentice who is caught on our territory will be killed." Barkstar declared.

"This gathering is over!" Darkstar called. I glanced over at Boltpaw, who was already staring at me. I quickly turned my head away. Ashpaw padded over to me.

"So who's that Riverclan tom you're mooning over?" Ashpaw laughed.

"What? I'm not mooning over a Riverclan tom! And that's Boltpaw. He's the cat who saved my from the water. Rockpaw and Rabbitpaw introduced me to him." I scoffed.

"Foxpaw you should stay away from him. You know what Shrewpaw said, Boltpaw can't be trusted!" Ashpaw hissed.

"You don't know him." I protested. _He seemed really nice to me. _

"Neither do you! You only just met him." Ashpaw growled.

"Whatever." I murmured.

"Foxpaw, Ashpaw let's go." Blazeheart called. We padded back over to the log.

"Hey Foxpaw! Don't fall into the water again!" Boltpaw called after me. My pelt grew hot in embarrassment as I careful shifted my paws on the log.

"Don't worry. I'm right behind you. I'll catch if you fall." My father Runningblaze purred softly in my ear. I leapt off the log, my paws landing on the sandy shore. I glanced back towards the island, Thunderclan and Riverclan we're already gone. I thought back to what Barkstar had said at the gathering. _I hope Stormpaw and Boltpaw aren't found on our territory. _I don't know what I would do if my new friends were killed by our warriors.

"Foxpaw come on! Let's go!" Ashpaw called, snapping me back to reality. I padded over to my sister.

"Did you make any new friends?" I ask her.

"No. Nightcloud told me not to make friends with cats from other clans, were just going to have to fight them in battle anyways." Ashpaw shrugged.

"Yeah, of course. Blazeheart told me that too." I mumbled. _I don't think I could attack my new friends in battle. Nightcloud doesn't need to know about my friendships, even if she's the clan deputy. _

***Three Sunrises Later***

"Foxpaw! Ashpaw!" Nightcloud growled. I padded out of the apprentice den and over to the Windclan deputy.

"Foxpaw, your mentor left on the dawn patrol. He didn't want to wake you so you'll be joining Ashpaw and I." Nightcloud explained. I just nodded. _After what my father says about her I don't trust her. _My father was once in love with a she-cat named Hawkpaw. But Hawkpaw died, the only cat around when she died was Nightcloud. My father suspects Nightcloud of killing her but he has no proof. He warned me to stay away from her.

"We'll each hunt in different area's. I'll hunt by the old badger set, Ashpaw can hunt near the Thunderclan border and Foxpaw will hunt by the Riverclan border. Go!" Nightcloud hissed. I raced out of our camp. I padded towards the Riverclan border. Almost immediately I could smell Riverclan cats. I crouched down and slowly padded forward. A gray tom and a pale ginger tom were stalking a rabbit. _Stormpaw and Boltpaw! _

"What are you doing on my territory?" I growled, scaring away their rabbit.

"Foxpaw!" Boltpaw's eyes flashed in alarm.

"Hunting. What are you going to do about it?" Stormpaw growled.

"I'll fight you if I have to." I spat.

"In case you haven't noticed, there's two of us and only one of you. We're also bigger and stronger than you are." Stormpaw snickered.

"I'll still fight you." I spat, locking my eyes on the two brothers.

"Come off it Foxpaw, you and me both know you ain't gonna do nothing." Boltpaw said.

"I will if it means I'm being loyal to my clan." I hissed.

"You're just bluffing." the gray apprentice laughed.

"We'll leave." Boltpaw mewed. He turned to Stormpaw. "Let's go."

"Don't tell me what to do, little brother." Stormpaw hissed before turning around.

"Foxpaw, meet me at the border tonight." Boltpaw whispered.

"What?!" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Meet me at the border tonight." he repeated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just cause. Meet me tonight." He insisted.

"Fine." I mewed. His face brightened.

"I'll see you tonight than." He purred before racing after his brother. _It might be a trick, I'll bring Ashpaw with me just in case. _

**Boltpaw's P.O.V**

"What did you and her talk about?" Stormpaw asked while we padded back to camp.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean. You stayed back to talk to her before you padded over to me with a grin on your face, what did you two talk about?" he asked again.

"I don't know if I trust you." I scoffed.

"Little brother, you can trust me. If you don't trust me than you don't trust anybody." Stormpaw retorted.

"Would you stop calling me, 'Little brother?' I have a name." I spat at him.

"You can trust me." Stormpaw insisted, ignoring my request. _He's right, If I don't trust him then I don't trust anyone. _

"She's meeting me tonight at the border." I sighed.

"What?! But that's against the warrior code!" Stormpaw exclaimed. We had reached the camp.

"What's breaking the warrior code?" Ripplepaw, the brown tabby she-cat asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly, shooting a pleading glance at Stormpaw.

"Nothing." Stormpaw echoed. I sighed in relief. _I knew I could trust my brother. If only he would call me by my name. _I couldn't remember a time when Stormpaw had ever called me by my name, it was always the scornful 'Little brother.' I not even that much younger than Stormpaw. Stormpaw was born first, then Mistypaw and I was last.I was always the smallest of the three. I was also the slowest. Stormpaw and Mistypaw had always beaten me at races. Mistypaw had never called me 'Little Brother' though, she had always called me by my name. _Mistypaw I miss you!_ I thought.

"I'm coming with you tonight." Stormpaw mewed after Ripplepaw padded away.

"Are you sure?" I mewed, unsure.

"Why wouldn't I?" Stormpaw retorted.

"What will Foxpaw think?" I mewed anxiously.

"Foxpaw ain't going alone. I'm sure of it." Stormpaw scoffed.

"Fine. You can come with me." I sighed.

"Where are you two going?" I turned around to see our mother, Flamestream.

"Hunting." I said quickly.

"Hunting? Weren't the two of you already out hunting?" Flamestream narrowed her eyes.

"They wanted to go out again so they asked me if they could be on a hunting patrol." My mentor, Splashstorm. Stormpaw's mentor, Grayfang padded over to us. _I guess the hunting patrol is Splashstorm, Grayfang, Stormpaw and me. _

"Apprentices. I wish we had their energy. They were out hunting all morning and now they're going back out." My father, Stonefeather purred. I watched as my brother glowed in pride.

"Come on! I thought you two wanted to go on a hunting patrol?" Grayfang hissed. We quickly followed our mentors out of the camp.

"I don't know what you two are up to, and I don't want to know either." Grayfang sighed.

"Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't affect the clan." Splashstorm mewed. Stormpaw and me remained silent. _I don't think meeting up with Foxpaw will affect Riverclan, will it? _

**Foxpaw's P.O.V**

"Ashpaw." I prodded my sister with my paw gently. I didn't want to wake Rockpaw, Rabbitpaw or Shrewpaw, only Ashpaw. She began to stir.

"Foxpaw? What do you want?" she growled.

"Quiet! Come with me." I hissed quietly. she stumbled to her paws and followed me out of the den.

"Where are we going?" she asked drowsily.

"Somewhere. I can't tell you here." I said quickly. _If I told her we were going to meet Boltpaw she wouldn't come! She would go straight to Barkstar and Nightcloud. _

"What are you two doing?" Runningblaze narrowed his eyes.

"We couldn't sleep. So we thought maybe some hunting would help." I said quickly.

"Oh really? It looks as if Ashpaw just woke up." Runningblaze stared at me suspiciously.

"No. I can't fall asleep." Ashpaw mewed.

"Alright. Don't be too long." Runningblaze sighed. I dashed out of camp. My calico pelt bristling through the wind. My sister was struggling to keep up.

"Now can you tell me where we're going?" Ashpaw hissed.

"We're meeting up with somebody." I told her.

"Who?" she asked. We were almost the Riverclan border. "Boltpaw. You're meeting up with Boltpaw." She said when I remained silent.

"Yes." I said.

"Foxpaw I told you to stay away from him!" She growled. "Shrewpaw says he can't be trusted."

"Well Shrewpaw doesn't know what he's talking about. Boltpaw is really nice." I mewed. I could see two cats padding to the border. One gray tom and a pale ginger tom. The gray tom was just slightly taller than the other. _Boltpaw! He must have brought Stormpaw with him. _

"Foxpaw! You actually came." Boltpaw purred.

"Well of course I did, I said I would didn't I?" I mewed.

"Foxpaw this is against the warrior code! I'm going back to camp." Ashpaw growled, racing away.

"Fox-dung! She'll tell on me!" I hissed.

"Foxpaw wait!" Boltpaw called.

"Boltpaw I'm sorry, I have to go after Ashpaw." I mewed.

"Meet me here tomorrow night." Boltpaw said. I nodded before dashing after me sister I finally caught sight of her mottled pelt.I leaptat her, pinning her to the ground.

"Foxpaw get off me!" she screamed.

"Promise me you won't tell any body." I growled. She began wriggling, trying to get out of my grasp.

"Ashpaw promise me you won't tell anybody!" I growled again. when she didn't answer.

"I promise." she said. I helped her up before padding back to camp. The whole way there I kept praying to Starclan that she was going to keep her promise.

***Time Skip* (a Moon)**

"Foxpaw it's time to go to the gathering!" Ashpaw called. I padded over to her. Rabbitpaw was staying behind this time and Shrewpaw was coming. I padded beside Ashpaw as Barkstar led us across the moorland and onto the log. I carefully shifted my paws. Once I reached the end of the log I leapt, landing on the sandy shore.

"At least you didn't fall this time." Rockpaw purred.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. I know Rockpaw likes me, but I just don't feel the same way about him. If he knew I was meeting up with Boltpaw he would be devastated. I met up with Rockpaw every night. He stopped bringing Stormpaw with him so I stopped dragging Ashpaw along with me. I'm just glad she kept her promise.

"Foxpaw!" Stormpaw called. He had noticed me before his brother did. Both Riverclan toms padded over to me.

"Hi Boltpaw. How are you Stormpaw?" Rockpaw asked. I hadn't noticed that he had padded over beside me. Ashpaw had padded over to some Thunderclan apprentices. She still didn't trust Boltpaw. Rockpaw's gray pelt brushed against my flank. I could tell Boltpaw didn't like how close he was.

"Rockpaw! Shrewpaw! Foxpaw! Come on, the gathering is about to start. All the clans are here." Blazeheart called. I padded over to my mentor. I remember asking him why he never had a mate. He told me when he was an apprentice he loved a she-cat, Hawkpaw but she died. I've heard a lot about Hawkpaw. My father had once loved Hawkpaw as well. The more I hear about Hawkpaw's death the more I suspect Nightcloud. Runningblaze told me the Nightcloud and Barkstar were the only two cats who Hawkpaw ever had trouble with.

"Shadowclan is running well, we bring along three new apprentices; Snakepaw, Russetpaw and Frogpaw!" Darkstar purred.

"Snakepaw! Russetpaw! Frogpaw!" The clans chanted.

"Riverclan's prey is running well too." Pebblestar purred.

"Thunderclan is going well also. We bring along two new warriors, Sparowflight and Jaysong!"

"Sparrowflight! Jaysong! Sparrowflight! Jaysong!" The clans chanted.

"Windclan's prey is thriving. However this is not an invitation to come and steal our prey. Windclan have doubled our patrols. I meant what I said at the last gathering, any apprentice or warrior found on our territory without a good reason will be killed." Barkstar said firmly.

"If that is all than this gathering is over." Darkstar called.

"Foxpaw, I have something I need to tell you." Rockpaw murmured.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Foxpaw I...I love you." He mewed nervously.

"I'm sorry Rockpaw, but I don't feel the same way about you. I just want to be your friend." I sighed. I could tell he was hurt. _I didn't want to hurt his feelings. It's not fair, I just want to be friends. _

"Boltpaw!" I called. I padded over to the Riverclan apprentice. Stormpaw was at his side. _Doesn't Stormpaw have his own friends? Every time I glance over at Boltpaw Stormpaw is at his side. _

"What was that about? Why did Rockpaw run away like that?" Stormpaw asked.

"He told me he loved me. I told him I just wanted to be his friend." I sighed.

"Foxpaw! Didn't you hear Barkstar? We're leaving!" Nightcloud hissed.

"Meet me at the border again tonight." Boltpaw mewed softly. I nodded before padding over to my clan mates.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with those two Riverclan toms." Nightcloud growled in my ear.

"What are you trying to say?" I hissed.

"I've seen you sneak out of camp at night. I hope you haven't been meeting up with those toms." Nightcloud hissed.

"I've never sneaked out of camp." I growled.

"Whatever you say Foxpaw. It's your word against mine. You're only an apprentice, and I'm the clan deputy. Who do you think Barkstar would believe? Me, his deputy and daughter or you? A puny apprentice." Nightcloud snickered.

"Say what you want. It won't be true." I growled, padding over to my sister. She was sitting with our mother and father.

"You shouldn't talk to the clan deputy like that." My mother, Kestrelfoot scoffed.

"Nightcloud deserves it. I don't trust her. Do you remember Crowpaw and Hawkpaw?" Runningblaze retorted.

"Don't even start. Crowpaw chose to leave the clan. Nightcloud didn't kill Hawkpaw either, Hawkpaw slipped into the river." Kestrelfoot rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's just go back to camp." I mewed. _I need to be more careful when I sneak out of camp, Nightcloud might go straight to Barkstar! _

***Later that Night***

"Our love is forbidden." I sighed. I couldn't help noticing how his pale ginger pelt glistened in the moon light. "I don't care. I can't stop seeing you, I love you too much." He murmured nuzzling my head. "But what if we get caught?" I ask anxiously. "I don't care, as long as I'm with you nothing matters." _He's right. As long as we're together nothing else matters. I don't care what any cat says, I love him and He loves me. I will do anything for us to be together. _


	5. Spinning out of Control

This is SecretClan challenge #5

**Title:** I need to Forget

**Sumary:** I looked into his eyes, his soul piercing mine. It was a nightmare, but a beautiful one. I didn't want to be a mother, I didn't even want a mate much less a forbidden one. _I had to give him up._ I thought but I couldn't help but feeling guilty for this small kit, my son. Guilty, that I gave him away. Guilty, that he didn't know who his real mother was. He can't know, it's against the warrior code. I need to forget about him, or I don't know how I'm going to move on.

* * *

"This is him. He's grown, hasn't he?" A black tom purred, stepping out of the shadows. _Shadestrike. _At his paws, was a kit. A cream-colored tom.

"Who are you? You smell yucky." The cream-colored kit scoffed. _Is this really our kit? I didn't even want a mate, much less a forbidden one. _

"He has grown, it was only two moons ago that I gave him to you." I purred, my eyes locked on our son, _my _son.

"What's your name?" The cream-colored tom asked, his eyes twinkling.

"My name is Sunnywind. What's your name?" I asked. _I refused to name him before I gave him away. _

"I'm Milkkit." He purred. _What a perfect name for such a perfect kit. _

"Milkkit, we have to leave. Rainwhisper will notice that you're gone if we don't get back to camp." Shadestrike mewed.

"Goodbye Sunnywind, will I ever see you again?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm sure you'll see me around." I purred, watching them leave. I thought back to the day he was born.

_"It's a tom!" Sedgelily, the medicine cat purred._

_"Are you going to name him?" Hollypaw, Sedgelily's apprentice asked hopefully._

_"Not yet." I mumbled. Hollypaw nodded before following her mentor out of the nursery. I was alone, I was the only queen in the nursery._

_"What am I going to do with you?" I sighed, glancing down at my son who was wriggling at my belly._

_"How are you feeling?" My sister, Ashwind asked._

_"Fine." I mumbled._

_"His father isn't Windclan, is he?" She asked._

_"No." I sighed._

_"I could tell." She laughed._

_"How?" I narrowed my eyes._

_"I started having suspicions once no tom was leaping with joy on being a father. It's Shadestrike, isn't it? Shadestrike is his father." Ashwind prompted._

_"Yes." I sighed, there was no point in lying to her because she could tell when I was lying._

_"If you're going to be deputy before Kestrelfire you can't be caring for a kit." Ashwind scoffed. I knew she was right. Fernleap, Windclan's deputy was retiring to the elders den and Hazelstar would have to pick a new deputy. Kestrelfire and me were the only two warriors to chose from since we were the only two warriors who had apprentices. Kestrelfire wasn't the best choice, his resolution for everything was a battle._

_"You're right, but what am I supposed to do with him?" I asked, my eyes still locked on my son._

_"Take him to his father." Ashwind mewed._

I padded out of the warriors den . Kestrelfire was glaring at me from the fresh-kill pile. _He's just angry that Hazelstar made me deputy and not him. _

"Sunnywind!" a tiny kit squealed. I laughed as two small bundles of fluff barreled over to me.

"Are you going on a border patrol?" A small gray striped tom asked excitedly.

"Maybe you'll get to fight Thunderclan!" A cream-colored she-kit squeaked.

"Can we come with you?" A gray striped tom asked hopefully.

"Sorry Ravenkit. Not today. Maybe Rosekit and you can come on a border patrol when you've become apprentices." I purred. My sisters kits were so energetic. _In five moons, when they've become apprentices, I hope I can mentor one of them. I know they'll be loyal warriors. _

"Sunnywind! Could I join a hunting patrol?" Ashwind padded out of the nursery.

"What? You can't!" Ravenkit protested.

"What are we supposed to do when you're gone?" Rosekit scoffed.

"You can play with Cherrykit. I'm sure she would like someone to play with, she doesn't have any littermates." Ashwind purred.

"I don't want to play with Cherrykit! She never has any fun games to play." Ravenkit scoffed. Ashwind rolled he eyes and we padded across the clearing. Ashwind stopped to greet her mate, Runningfire before we padded out of camp.

"You know Sunnywind, when you came back to camp last night you smelled of Thunderclan." Ashwind mewed.

"I went to see him." I admitted.

"You know, it's going to be harder to move on and forget him if you visit him." Ashwind retorted.

"I know. I never even wanted a mate much less a forbidden one. I never wanted a kit either but once I saw him last night, I felt guilty. Guilty for giving him away without even giving him a chance. I wish I had kept him." I sighed.

"Well you need to forget about him and move on. You're the deputy now, the clan needs you more than he does. Don't you think he's happy in Thundeclan? How do you think _he_ would feel if he found out that his mother is in another clan. He'd be torn between two clans, not sure which clan to side with in battle. Leave him where he is, it's better for him that way." Ashwind mewed seriously.

"You're right. But Ashwind, the way Milkkit looked at me, it was almost as if deep down he knew. That he knew I was his mother. Like he wanted to scream at me to take him with me while I walked away." I insisted.

"Milkkit! You even know his name now! Sunnywind this isn't good. You have to forget about Milkkit. He can't know you're his mother. Windclan needs you more than Milkkit does. Sunnywind tell me, who are you more loyal to? Your son or your clan?"

"You're right. I need to forget about him. I won't visit him anymore. I'll stay away from him at gatherings. I'll keep him off my mind completely. I need to forget that he even exists. I need to stay loyal to my clan rather than my son. I'm a loyal Windclan warrior, and I'm going to prove it. I'll shred any cat who says I'm not." I hissed through barred teeth. _Milkkit means nothing to me. I don't care about that mangy Thunderclan kit. I'm a loyal Windclan warrior!_


	6. Trained by a Different Species

This is SecretClan challenge #6

Title: I may be a Cat but in my Heart I will always be a Tiger

Sumary: I'll never forget what the tigers did for me. They gave me a home, and a family. It didn't last long, when the tiger who took me in was killed my home and family was ripped roughly from my paws. I came across the Clans, and this is where I live now. But I'll never forget the tigers. They are forever in my heart.

* * *

"Where did it come from?" said a voice.

"I don't know." said another.

"It's waking up!" said the first voice. I opened my eyes slowly. Standing in front of me was large cats. They weren't like any other cats; these cats we're an orange color, with black stripes. They had long tails, huge paws and powerful jaws.

"Who are you?" said the largest one.

"I-I don't have a name." I stuttered.

"What are you doing on our territory?" the larger tom growled.

"Blaze stop! Your scaring the poor thing. She's so small, she couldn't do any harm." the smaller one said softly.

"Talia, we shouldn't be showing it sympathy. It could belong to _them_. She could be dangerous." Blaze hissed.

"Nonsense. She couldn't harm a newborn cub." Talia retorted. She turned to me. "Do you have a home?"

"N-no." I stammered.

"She can't stay with us." Blaze growled.

"Would you like to stay with us?" Talia asked, ignoring Blaze.

"Y-yes." I said.

"Fine. If her humans come looking for her it will be your problem, not mine." Blaze hissed.

"They won't. Besides, it won't be that much of a trouble to look after her. I'll raise her like one of my own." Talia purred.

"Won't the others notice once you have another 'cub'?" Blaze said.

"It's not their business. It's my choice." Talia hissed. She picked me up by the scruff and began padding. I closed my eyes as Talia leapt onto a huge rock. She padded into a dark tunnel. On the other side, there were a bunch of cats. They looked exactly like Talia and Blaze. Two tiny cats ran over to them.

"Talia you're back!" one of them purred.

"Who's that?" said the other, prodded me with his paw.

"Uh, She's joining us." Talia mewed.

"But she doesn't even look like a tiger!" said the first one. _Tiger? Is that what they are called?_

"That doesn't matter." Talia mewed.

"I'm Toby." said one of the tiger cubs.

"And I'm Todd." said the other.

"Do you have a name?" Toby asked. I shook my head.

"What do ya mean you don't have a name?" Todd frowned.

"She was never named. But we will have to give her a name." Talia purred.

"Shouldn't we take her to Hunter first? We don't even know if she'll be allowed to join our Tribe." Blaze retorted.

"Hunter will let her join, if I talk to him." Talia said firmly. She placed me down in front of Toby and Todd. "Boys, take her to the nursery, ok?" she said. They both nodded. I followed them into a huge den. There was another tiger there, she had one tiger cub at her side.

"Toby, Todd who is this?" she asked.

"We don't know. Mother and Father brought her here. Mother told us to bring her in here." Toby said.

"Oh." she said. Her cub bounded over.

"Hiya! I'm Kylie." She purred.

"Hi." I mewed.

"What's your name?" Kylie asked.

"Mother says she ain't got one." Todd told her.

"That's ridiculous! She must have name." Kylie insisted.

"Nope." Toby shook his head.

"Well, _no-name_. My name is Opal." said the she-cat. I just nodded. At that moment Talia entered the nursery.

"Great news, Hunter agreed to let you join our Tribe."

"Great!" I purred. _At least now I have a home!_

"Now that you're in the Tribe, you need a name." Talia mewed. She thought for a moment.

"What about Anna? She looks like an Anna to me." Kylie purred.

"Anna?" Talia repeated, as if testing it out. "Are you okay with this name?" she asked me.

"Yes. I think it's a fine name." I mewed.

"Then your name will be Anna." Talia smiled.

"Does this mean we have a little sister?" Toby asked.

"Yes. It does." Talia purred.

"I don't want a sister." Todd mumbled. I was the only one that heard.

"Anna, Toby,Todd why don't you get some rest. It's been a long day." I nodded.

"Anna over here, this is where we sleep." Toby flicked his tail towards a nest of moss. I yawned before laying down. Before I could object Toby wrapped his tail around me protectively. I smiled before falling asleep. _I was home at last. _

***Time Skip* (about four moons)**

"Anna come on! We need to get there before Kylie!" Todd hissed.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" I snapped back at him. Todd just rolled his eyes.

"It's not her fault her legs are smaller than ours." Toby said protectively. I knew Todd didn't like me. I didn't care, I had Toby. And Kylie too of course.

"Whatever." Todd growled. By the time we got to the sandy hollow, Kylie was already there.

"See? She beat us here. If we didn't have Anna slowing us down we would have beat her." Todd growled.

"Does it really matter? Let's just go." Kylie said. My brothers and I followed her. Kylie stopped suddenly. Todd, not paying attention ran into her.

"Kylie! Why did you stop?" Todd growled.

"Hush!" She hissed.

"What? Why?" Todd asked.

"Todd I said be quiet!" She growled. "It doesn't smell right." She whispered. I tasted the air, I knew she was right. I smelled something familiar, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"I smell Talia." Toby said, just as our mother stepped out of the bushes. Blaze and Hunter we're at her side. I've learned so much about the tribe since they took me in, I feel almost like I'm one of them.

"What are you cubs doing here?" Talia said, alarmed.

"We were just playing." said Todd.

"It isn't safe for you to be here. Go back to the camp immediatly." Blaze ordered. We nodded and began padding back in the direction of the camp. That's when I heard a loud bang. Toby pushed me down immediately. I glanced around, Kylie and Todd we're okay. None of us we're hurt. A human slowly walked over to us. I hissed and clawed at him when he picked me up but it was no use. He had a firm grip on me. A saw a flash of orange as Talia attacked him. The human dropped me on the ground.

"Run!" She hissed at us. We did as we were told. We didn't stop until we were safe in the camp. We hid in the nursery, with Opal. Kylie was telling her what happened. Toby said something to me but I didn't hear. All I could think about was Talia. That's when I heard another loud bang. I closed my eyes and covered my ears with my paws, trying to tune out the sound around me. Finally, I took my paws away from my ears and opened my eyes. Toby and Todd we're lying down, sadness in their eyes. Opal and Kylie weren't in the nursery. Blaze padded in, his eyes were full of anger once he set eyes on me.

"You. Talia would be alive right now if it weren't for you." he growled. _Talia is dead?! That must have been what the big bang was. _

"It wasn't her fault!" Toby said.

"Get away from here and never come back, _Anna_." He spat my name disgustedly. "If you do, I'll kill you." he added. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. As I neared the camp entrance I could hear Toby calling my name but I didn't dare go back. I kept running, unaware of where I was going.

I don't know when and where I fell asleep but I did. I awoke in the jungle. I wasn't even sure how far I had run. _I can't ever go back._ I thought. _If I do, Blaze will kill me. I don't think he was joking either. _I tasted the air. I could smell some prey. I got into a hunter's crouch and began stalking a mouse, it was the only prey that Toby had ever taught her to hunt. She leapt at the mouse, with a swift movement of her paw, she killed it.

"Prey-stealer!" Before I knew what was happening a was tackled and pinned to the ground. I was staring a creature, it was just bigger than me. _This creature kind of looks like me._

"What are you doing on FlameClan territory?" a black tom hissed.

"FlameClan?" I asked, confused.

"She's a rouge, Flareclaw. She doesn't know about the clans." a white she-cat snickered.

"Could you tell me about them?" I ask hopefully.

"Come back to our camp, I will tell you everything there." said a brown tabby tom.

"Redstar, are you sure that's a good idea?" said a small gray she-cat. _She has the same colored pelt as me, she's even the same size as me. _

"Don't worry Dovepaw." He mewed. The only thing I could do was follow them. They led me farther into the jungle. We entered a rocky cave, inside there we're tons of creatures. Some we're bigger and some we're smaller than the ones who had brought me here. The tiny little bundles bounded over.

"Who's she?" one asked.

"Is she a prisoner?" the other asked.

"No, just a visitor." said the creature who had pinned her down.

"What is your name?" said the brown tabby tom.

"Anna." I replied.

"Anna, would you like to join FlameClan?" he asked.

"Yes." I mewed.

***Another time skip* (About eight moons)**

"Graypaw come on!" Dovepaw hissed.

"I'm coming!" I hissed back. Redstar had changed my name to Graypaw. He had assigned Flareclaw my mentor. Today was the day Dovepaw and me were becoming warriors

"Hurry up mouse-brain!" Dovepaw snapped. I just rolled my eyes. Dovepaw could be so dramatic at times.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Redstar called. I took a deep breath before stepping out of the apprentice den with my friend.

"There is two apprentices who are ready to become warriors. Dovepaw, Graypaw, please come forward." he mewed. We did as we were told.

"I, Redstar, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have worked hard to train by your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors on their behalf. Graypaw, Dovepaw, you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this clan even at the cost of your lives?" He asked.

"I do." we said together.

"Then by the powers of JungleClan I give you your warrior names. Dovepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Dovetail. JungleClan honors you bravery and your skill." Dovetail licked his shoulder respectfully before padding away.

"Graypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Graypelt. JungleClan honors your loyalty and your strength." I licked his should respectfully before padding over to Dovetail.

"FlameClan welcomes the two of you as full warriors!" Redstar purred.

***Time Skip* (about two sun rises)**

"Graypelt! Lead a hunting patrol. Take Dovetail, Cloverwing and Firepaw with you." Flareclaw, the clan deputy ordered. I nodded. The three cats padded over to me.

"Lets go then." I shrugged. I led them out of the camp and into the jungle.

"Now, Firepaw. What do you smell?" His mentor, Cloverwing asked.

"Mouse and something I've never smelled before." he frowned. I tasted the air, my eyes widened in alarm. _I know that scent. _I thought. _It couldn't be anything else. _Before they could stop me a ran towards the scent.

"Graypelt!" Dovetail shouted. I could hear her crashing through the bushes behind me. I couldn't care less if she followed me. Finally, I jumped the last bush and into a clearing. In the clearing, stood three tigers. A male, a female and cub.

"Graypelt are you crazy? Those are tigers. They'll tear you apart!" Dovetail hissed.

"Trust me! I know what 'm doing." I mewed. I moved in closer to the tigers. The male spotted me before the other two did.

"Toby?" I said. The male frowned.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"Oh Toby it is you! I've missed you so much! How is Kylie and Todd?" I asked.

"I'm Kylie. How do you know our names? Who are you?" Kylie demanded.

"It's me, Anna." I said. Toby's eyes widened.

"Anna? Is it really you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Anna I thought you were dead." Kylie gasped.

"No." I shook my head.

"Anna, I'd like you to meet our daughter." Kylie mewed. The small cub was almost bigger than she was.

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Her name is Anna." Toby said. I couldn't help but smile. I just then remembered my hunting patrol.

"Toby, Kylie this Dovetail. I live with the clans now." I said.

"Anna, now that you're alive you can come back to the tribe. You don't have to worry about Blaze. He, he died. The humans got him." Toby said.

"Oh Toby, I would. But my home is with the clans now. I've finally found my true home." I said.

"I'll never forget you. You'll always be my little sister." Toby murmured.

"I'll never forget you either, or Kylie and Todd. I'll never forget what the tigers did for me." I purred. I watched Toby, Kylie and little Anna walk away. I turned back to Dovetail.

"Let's go." I said.

"You know Graypelt, you may be a cat. But you'll always be a tiger at heart." She said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I purred.


	7. Ninja's Song Selection

This is SecretClan challenge #7

**Title: **Stay with Me

**Summary: **Graystripe mourns for his lost mate, Silverstream. Every time he closes his eyes he sees her. She haunts his dreams. I was given the song, _Kiss it All Better _by He is We. Enjoy!

* * *

**Graystripe's P.O.V**

"Silverstream!" I cried out. I was in the warriors den, panting. All the other warriors were asleep. I sighed and placed my head in my paws. It had been two sunrises since Silverstream had died, no one trusted me. Everyone ignored me, accept my kits, Featherkit and Stormkit, and my best friend Fireheart. That's it, everyone else hated me. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Silverstream, dying over again. I didn't know how much longer I could take it.

"Graystripe." Silverstream cried. I was by the river, Silverstream was laying in a pool of blood, our two kits at her paws. the two small bundles of fur were wailing, I glanced around for Cinderpelt but she was no where. I saw them wriggle and I knew they were alright. I glanced at Silverstream, her eyes began to close.

"Silverstream!" I screamed, I knew it was a dream but I couldn't help it. It seemed to real, like I could prevent her from dying. Like if I kept her alive long enough for Yellowfang to come she would make it and I wouldn't be alone anymore. We would be together and everything would be alright.

"Graystripe, take care of our kits." Silverstream whispered. I nuzzled my head into her fur. It was starting to grow cold.

"Everything will to be alright, don't go." I whispered, nuzzling her head. _Stay, don't leave me. _Her head rest on my shoulder as I held her, I could feel her blood underneath my paws but I didn't care. I didn't want to let her go. I didn't care that it was against the warrior code, I loved her.

"I'm not ready to go." She whispered, she began fading away.

"Silverstream!" I cried, I was in the warriors den again. _Don't go. _

* * *

**Fireheart's P.O.V**

"Sandstorm! Will you lead a patrol?" I asked.

"Sure Fireheart, as long as Graystripe isn't on it." She scoffed. I winced, everyone in the Clan despised Graystripe for his forbidden mate. Sandstorm called Whitestorm and Dustpelt over to her before I could say another word. They padded out of the camp. I could see Stormkit and Featherkit sitting outside the nursery with Goldenflower and her two kits, Tawnykit and Bramblekit. I sighed before walking over to the warrior's den. I glanced inside, Graystripe sat alone in the warriors den, he lays down and he covered his head and closed his eyes. _Poor Graystripe, he doesn't deserve this. _

* * *

**Graystripe's P.O.V**

"Silverstream." I whispered, I had closed my eyes, knowing Fireheart had been watching me. I opened themwhen he had gone, Silverstream laying on her belly in front of me, her eyes locked on mine.

"It's my fault. I should have done something to stop this." I whispered.

"It's not your fault love, you didn't know." She nuzzled my cheek gently. I placed my paw on hers, it was so cold.

"Everything will be alright." I told her, trying to convince myself.

"It will be. Graystripe, you need to take care of our kits. They need to grow up strong and loyal to their Clan. You need to forget about me and be a good father for them." Silverstream mewed.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep." I pleaded.

"I'm not ready to go." Silverstream mewed. I awoke in the warriors den, glanced around to see Squirrelflight and Leafpool and I know it was all just a memory. I padded out of the warriors den. I glanced up at the full moon, it was shining brightly. I could feel the warm night breeze blowing onto my fur. I could hear the sound of crickets in the distance. I tasted the air, the familiar scent of my Clan mates filling my nostrils. The camp was silent, everyone was asleep. I could see Brambleclaw and Cloudtail keeping guard at the entrance but they were silent. I laughed at the thought of Cloudtail, the highly respected warrior who used to be an obnoxious self-centered brat as an apprentice.

"Where are you going Graystripe?" Brambleclaw asked as I padded to the entrance. Cloudtail remained silent, staring out into the dark forest as if waiting for a ShadowClan cat to jump out from behind a tree.

"Down to the lake, I can't sleep and I need to be alone." I told him. The deputy nodded and I continued to walk through the forest alone. I often dreamt of my old mate, Silverstream but it was never like that. I don't know why I wanted to go to the lake, I guess it was because that's the closest place I could get to the old memories with Silverstream, since she was a RiverClan cat who loved to swim. I could feel the soft sand beneath my paws as I padded onto the shore. I waded in the lake, my paws drenched in the water. I remember back in the old forest, when Silverstream and me used to meet beside the river. I could hear the sound of footsteps as someone approached me. I turned around to see a she-cat.

"Graystripe? Are you all right?" Millie asked. I smiled as my mate padded onto the shore. She stopped directly in front of me, refusing to get her paws wet.

"I'm fine." I mewed.

"Come on, let's go back to camp. Firestar will wonder where we went." She laughed. I nodded reluctantly before stepping out of the water. Sand stuck to my wet paws as we padded on the shore, our tails entwined. I wiped most of it off once we reached the grass but some of it stayed, I didn't mind too much.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything, Cloudtail said you were down by the lake." She mewed.

"No,it's fine." I shrugged as we padded into the camp.

"I need to get back to our kits, will you be alright?" She asked, her eyes locked onto mine.

"Of course." I told her. She nodded and padded back into the nursery. I carefully padded back to my nest without stepping on Dustpelt and Sandstorm. I didn't want the two to be angry, it took a long time for me to get them to trust me again. I lay down in my nest and looked out of the den at the starry sky.

"I'll always hold on to your memory. Stay with me until I fall asleep." I whispered, knowing Silverstream was watching over to me.

"Everything will be alright." Silverstream's voice mewed softly in my head.


End file.
